


hope is dope

by aikoa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kazuichi is a simp, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5, Texting, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, and also borderline perverted, hajime go to fucking sleep challenge, idfk bro, im mean to hajime in this but i dont hate him i swear its just funny making fun of him, just assume that if the time in one chapter is 3pm then the next is 1pm then its a new day, kazuichi is absolutely the shark-tooth vine guy and NOBODY can tell me otherwise, kazuichi would get high 24/7 if he was able to change my mind, komaeda is also a simp, mostly because i'm a simp but thats not important, nobody hates komaeda, someone get the lie detector komaeda is denying his catboy status again, take notice of the 'out of character' tag, they have the same body but not the same personality 😡, they just think hes a little coocoo crazy, timing is really weird here, which is the truth but AHEM uhm thats irrelevant information 😳
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: Naegi creates groupchats for the former-remnants (and immediately regrets his life decisions)***updates whenever i feel like it igrated explicit for hard swearing and whatever comes laterim god awful at writing this group so i suggest taking that out of character tag reeeaaall seriously
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63
Collections: my unrelated chat fics





	1. meow

**Author's Note:**

> im starting this again fuck rules im bored
> 
> this was partially inspired by a tiktok um yea😳😪🤚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont hate hajime hes just a major fucking tsundere and i like slandering

_**Naegi Makoto** has created a groupchat  
**Naegi Makoto** named the groupchat **kind of He/Hims  
****Naegi Makoto** added multiple users to **kind of He/Hims**  
_

**kind of** ** He/Hims  
** _2:16pm  
  
  
_**Naegi Makoto:** Since you all have phones I thought this would be a good idea

 **Naegi Makoto:** I made one for the kind of she/hers and will make one for all of you later

 **Naegi Makoto:** Uh have fun I guess and don't be rude I'll be moderating even after I leave

_**Naegi Makoto** has left **Kind of He/Hims**_

**Komaeda Nagito:** meow

_(hinata hajime is typing)_

**Tanaka Gundham:** What.

 **Tanaka Gundham:** You are not a part of the felidae species, are you? Why 'meow' like a house cat? Are you attempting mockery on such a rabid beast? My four dark devas shall destroy you for such blasphemy.

 **Souda Kazuichi:** god shut the fuck up

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** Oh! Souda, I have taken what you asked for ;)

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** Why is Souda squealing like a little schoolgirl

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** What the fuck you two perverts need to stop stealing Koizumi's beach pictures of Sonia I swear to fucking god

 **Nidai Nekomaru:** HELLO TEAM I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE BATHROOM WHAT IS THIS

 **Tanaka Gundham:** Revolting. Far too much information.

 **Souda Kazuichi:** shut up fuyuhiko

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** I will murder you

_**MODERATOR:** No. No more killing._

**Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** Whatever.

 **Souda Kazuchi:** ayo soul bro Hajime are you typing us a novel

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** should I be scared

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** No but Komaeda probably should be

 **Souda Kazuichi:** this bitch scared of nothing lowkey

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** Yea you're right for once I guess

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** It's literally Hajime

 **Souda Kazuichi:** lmfaooo

 **Hinata Hajime:** Nagito Komaeda please for once in your life literally shut the fuck up.  
Nobody wants to hear your stupid fucking voice you're literally so fucking annoying and no one likes you  
You are so stupid too like bitch can't you just fucking say what you need to say instead of making us all guess whatever the hell you're thinking in your rotting fucking brain like goddamn  
and plus you were literally a servant for actual kids like holy fuck how can one person be that stupid as to get kidnapped by literal children  
like God shut your crazy ass mentally unstable murderer albino ass up nobody wants to hear your raspy fucking voice speak I wish you would jump into the ocean and drown I hate you so fucking much you're a piece of shit crazy ass hoe who literally stole a dead girl's arm and refuses to let Izuru make you a prosthetic like damn how fucking weird is that and plus you made me have to go into your weird ass fucking mind just to wake your bitch ass up sometimes I think I should have let you stay asleep

 _**MODERATOR** _ _has expelled themselves from **kind of He/Hims**_

 **Souda Kazuichi:** oh shit

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** DAMN

 **Nidai Nekomaru:** HAJIME THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A FELLOW TEAM MEMBER

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** not hinatatas going for the trauma 💀💀

 **Souda Kazuichi:** HINATATAS PLS

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** he really went off should I feel bad for Komaeda

 **Souda Kazuichi:** does he even care lol

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** The arm thing though-

 **Souda Kazuichi:** You literally still have the eye you can't talk

 **Hinata Hajime:** Anything to say now hm?

 **Komaeda Nagito:** big talk from the guy that cant even count to eight

_(hinata hajime has gone offline)_

**Souda Kazuichi:** BYE ABDGSHS

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** YES?? PERIOD?? AHSDHAJ

 **Nidai Nekomaru:** HAHAHAHHA!! GREAT FIGHT

 **Kuzuruyu Fuyuhiko:** WOW tell him man

 **Souda Kazuichi:** DUDE SAID THAT SO CALMLY TOO HOW ARE U NOT UPSET

 **Komaeda Nagito:** its ok he just cranky he hasnt been put down for a nap yet

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** HIS NAP

 **Souda Kazuichi:** i mean he do act like a baby doe 😳😳

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** HDHSAJSJ

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** 8 bucks bet says he's punching his pillow right now

 **Souda Kazuichi:** THERES NO BET UR PROBABLY RIGHT LMAO

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** I could go check...😳🤤

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** Dude don't make it weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it physically pained me to write hajime's long ass paragraph
> 
> i love u komaeda im sorry


	2. bechdel test is punching the air rn

**_Naegi Makoto_ ** _has_ _created a groupchat_  
**_Naegi Makoto_ ** _named the groupchat **kind of She/Hers  
**_**_Naegi Makoto_ ** _added multiple users to_ **kind of She/Hers**

**kind of** ** She/Hers  
** _2:24pm  
  
  
_**Naegi Makoto:** Hi. You all have phones now so I created this for you

 **Naegi Makoto:** I will be leaving and I trust you more then the boys so I won't leave a Moderator here

 **Naegi Makoto:** I'll also make a groupchat for all of you later on

 **Naegi Makoto:** Anyways please don't send a long ass paragraph of insults to one particular person like the boys did though or I just might lose it

 **Naegi Makoto** left **kind of She/Hers**

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** free bet it was Hinata sending it to Komaeda

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** I thought they liked eachother?

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** Hinata is a former reserve course student

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** Komaeda is Komaeda

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** How else do you think it will play out

 **Sonia Nevermind:** I expect for Hinata to snap soon anyway!

 **Mioda Ibuki:** yea he wack

 **Mioda Ibuki:** ibuki likes kamukura-chan tho hes fun

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** He spooki

 **Mioda Ibuki:** emo king!!111!!1

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** hair goals tho period

 **Mioda Ibuki:** honestly yea ibuki need to know how they keep it that healthy

 **Mioda Ibuki:** mega jelly

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** Honestly

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** We would never pass the Bechdel test

 **Owari Akane:** ooo what's this

 **Owari Akane:** oh who cares anyway

 **Owari Akane:** its fun making fun of them boys They're dumb ngl 😳🤚

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** lmao yeah

 **Pekoyama Peko:** True.

 **Owari Akane:** lol pekoyama with the perfect grammar 😌👌

 **Pekoyama Peko:** Owari with the perfect emojis.

 **Mioda Ibuki:** and this is what ibuki likes to call BUILDING EACHOTHER UP 🙏💥❗❗

 **Owari Akane:** PERIOD

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** wwoah What is this

 **Owari Akane:** ayy we got the whole squad now

 **Owari Akane:** whats up tsumiki

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** Hhi

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** Nothing mmuch,,i havent Had much to do recebtly

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** *recently

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** ssorry It's alwyas so hard to type withh shaking hands

 **Owari Akane:** all good

 **Pekoyama Peko:** It is okay.

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** :)

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** aanyways This seems like a nice new thign

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** We can alll contact easier now

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** yes yes

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Yes!

 **Sonia Nevermind:** I must say however that I am slightly nervous for this larger group-chat.

 **Owari Akane:** im excited lmao

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** I'm both honestly

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** We can make fun of those weirdo dudes to their face but not really to their face tho so as Akane said: 😌👌

 **Owari Akane:** 🙏


	3. kamukura😱kamukura🤯yas😖queen🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sagishi chou is my icon aka mx imposter fyi  
> i love them with my whole heart ryota too so i'm including both of them because im not a pussy 😡

_**Naegi Makoto** _ _has created a groupchat_  
**_Naegi Makoto_ ** _named the groupchat_ **77  
Naegi Makoto **added multiple users to **77**

**77**  
_2:31pm  
  
  
_**Naegi Makoto:** Be good

 **Naegi Makoto:** actually wait no I'm staying I don't trust you all

 **Naegi Makoto:** No offense but actually full offense

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** wow thanks

 **Mioda Ibuki:** thx daddio

_**Owari Akane** changed **Naegi Makoto** 's nickname to **Why Is Our Dad Younger Then Us**_

**Why Is Our Dad Younger Then Us:** Wow

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** why did you fucking type it like that that is atrocious please

 **Owari Akane:** cry about it boss baby

_(kuzuryu fuyuhiko has gone idle)_

**Pekoyama Peko:** You have made him scream

 **Pekoyama Peko:** This monstrosity upon my ears please

 **Mioda Ibuki:** rip peko-san's ears 😔👊

 **Owari Akane:** lmaoo

 **Owari Akane:** 😔🙏

 **Pekoyama Peko:** Rest in piece to my sanity, really

 **Komaeda Nagito:** lol whats that

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** yea speaking of no sanity

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** our official class psychopath

 **Komaeda Nagito:** wow rude

 **Souda Kazuichi:** yet very much true ahem anyways

 **Komaeda Nagito:** haters at every turn

 **Komaeda Nagito:** smh

 **Hinata Hajime:** haters back off by miranda sings

 **Komaeda Nagito:** bye ur literally a hater anyways

 **Kazuichi Souda:** LMASFGH

 **Kazuichi Souda:** hinata's essay 😳

 **Komaeda Nagito:** frowning face with tear

 **Komaeda Nagito:** get Izuru chan hes at least nice to me kind of

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** were you not literally his pet for a time

 **Komaeda Nagito:** yea but that means he chose me 🙄 duh

 **Komaeda Nagito:** make Izuru his own profile he deserves it

 **Hinata Hajime:** so needy

 _**Hinata Hajime** _ _added **Kamukura Izuru** to **77**_

 **Hinata Hajime:** be back later ig

 **Komaeda Nagito:** aw thanks hinata kun 🥰

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** Gross

_(hinata hajime has gone offline)_

_(kamukura izuru has come online)_

**Kamukura Izuru:** What.

 **Komaeda Nagito:** kura darling 😍😋🤤❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤎🤍❣️💕💞💓💗💖💝

 **Souda Kazuichi:** AND YOU ALL CALL ME A SIMP WHAT

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** Because you are

 **Pekoyama Peko:** And you refuse to admit it.

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** At least Komaeda acknowledges his simp nature

 **Komaeda Nagito:** what can i say im a slut for hotties

_(hanamura teruteru is typing)_

**Sagishi Chou:** TeruTeru do not even try

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** Damn

 **Mioda Ibuki:** shi-chan the pervert wrangler

 **Sagishi Chou:** I try my best thank you

 **Komaeda Nagito:** saving my life over here thx

 **Komaeda Nagito:** anyways why is kamukura ignoring me 😔

_(hinata hajime has come online)_

**Hinata Hajime:** he thinks you are bothersome

 **Sagishi Chou:** I know you're about to insult yourself, don't even try

**Komaeda Nagito:**

**Komaeda Nagito:** more like u do hinata kun </3

 **Komaeda Nagito:** what did i ever do to u

 **Hinata Hajime:** *pulls up nwp scripts*

**Komaeda Nagito:**

**Komaeda Nagito:** bye well u lit rally shot me so 🙄

 **Hinata Hajime:** THAT WAS KAMUKURA

 **Mioda Ibuki:** sighs dreamily

 **Mioda Ibuki:** it's like watching an old married couple argue <33

 **Hinata Hajime:** SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i forgot ryota HES COMING PLS I LOVE HIM IM SRORY


	4. im about to give myself a major rajor bullet in the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> komaeda will be my gen z slang baby
> 
> mostly because hes so funky and idk how to write him but im also a filthy kinnie so there is obviously no just skipping over it

** 77  
** _1:56am  
  
  
_**Souda Kazuichi:** have yall ever wondered why its calle d titty typoon

 **Mioda Ibuki:** hey op!!!:D what the fuck

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** souda what the Fuck it is almost 2am why are you awake

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** thinking about THAT of all things really

 **Souda Kazuichi:** I DONT KNOW IVE BEEN THNIKING ABOT IT ALL NIGHT

 **Souda Kazuichi:** ABOUT

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** abot

 **Souda Kazuichi:** PLS

 **Komaeda Nagito:** no no,, he has a point

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** NO HE DOESN'T???

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** the girls always there so the tittys always there 😳😳😳😋 and when they dance it be a major rajor typhoon 

_**Why Is Our Dad Older Then Us** temporarily muted **Hanamura Teruteru** **  
reason:** stop being gross_

**Sagishi Chou:** First of all, why was Hanamura in the kitchens in the middle of the night and why did I just hear him yell all the way from my cottage

 **Komaeda Nagito:** is he plotting a murder 😳😱🤯 swoons i hope its for me

 **Kamukura Izuru:** Stop

 **Komaeda Nagito:** ok sorry

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** Why is the cryptid awake doesn't he need like his beauty rest or something

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** I thiink thats just for you

 **Owari Akane:** BYE WHAT SHJAHDJS

 **Mioda Ibuki:** Tsumiki san snapped woah 😳

 **Komaeda Nagito:** kamukura kun is already perfect and beautiful as is tyvm

 **Kamukura Izuru:** Thank you, I guess.

 **Komaeda Nagito:** FAINTS

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** gayer with age I tell you

 **Komaeda Nagito:** whatever go cuddle koizumi san or smth 🙄

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** MAYBE I WILL

_(saionji hiyoko has gone offline)_

**Sagishi Chou:**

**Sagishi Chou:** second of all why is no one commenting on the fact that he spelt 'rager' as 'rajor'

 _**Hanamura Teruteru** _ _has been unmuted_

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** because major rager doesnt look good duh

 **Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko:** AND RAJOR DOES???

 **Tanaka Gundham:** Since when did the master of imposturous disguises take on the true caretaker role of the c

 **Souda Kazuichi:** did he die

 **Owari Akane:** nevermind prolly did smth

 **Owari Akane:** SONIA ARE U THERE GIRL

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Hm?

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Oh, yes. I am here! Do you need something?

 **Owari Akane:** can u translate pls the rest of us dont speak gundhamese

 **Mioda Ibuki:** GUNDHAMESE

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Oh! Yes, he was asking of when it started that Chou started taking on the role of what you call 'pervert wrangler'

 **Sagishi Chou:** I'm a Mitarai-wrangler too

_(mitarai ryota has come online)_

**Mitarai Ryota:** i heard my name.

 **Sagishi Chou:** Told you.

 **Mioda Ibuki:** legendary mitarai appearance

 **Komaeda Nagito:** Mitarai kun is the second class cryptid

 **Souda Kazuichi:** i heard if u say his name 3 times in a row in front of a mirror he'll pop out and judge your art skills

 **Komaeda Nagito:** LMAOSSH

 **Mitarai Ryota:** who's the first

 **Kamukura Izuru:** Me, apparently.

 **Mitarai Ryota:** oh yea that makes sense ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot do gundham talk CLEARLY uhm anyways chile 😳
> 
> anyways RYOTA RYOTA RYOTA !! the king is here
> 
> fun fact i typed this all in the dark and it took me at least 3 tries each every time i tried to type in his last name because it kept coming out as 'nut' im crying


	5. your guide to ruling the texting world: a book by ibuki mioda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ibuki uses face emoticons in text change my mind

**_Mioda Ibuki_ ** _changed the groupchat name to **major rajor 77s ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ**_

**major rajor 77s ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ  
** _10:06am_

  
 **Saionji Hiyoko:** why.

 **Hinata Hajime:** why is Teruteru a meme now

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** Especially with that meme relating to something so disgusting and objectifying!

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** sexy lol

_**Why Is Our Dad Older Then Us** temporarily muted **Hanamura Teruteru** **  
reason:** stop being gross part 2_

**Kazuichi Souda:** lmaoo double kill

 **Owari Akane:** i love how he comes online just to mute hanamura its the funniest shit

 **Sagashi Chou:** I just heard Hanamura scream from somewhere that it is not at all funny

 **Owari Akane:** well i find it fucking hilarious

 **Owari Akane:** so who cares what he thinks 😌

**Sagashi Chou:**

**Saionji Hiyoko:** bruh how are you all so up and awake this early we were literally all on past 2am last night

 **Mioda Ibuki:** BOOOOO thats nothing!!!

 _(nidai nekomaru_ _has come online)_

 **Nidai Nekomaru:** STAYING UP LATE DOES NOTHING FOR YOUR HEALTH!!!!

 **Sagashi Chou:** I less violently agree

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** Chou our resident Calm Parent

_**Mioda Ibuki** changed **Sagashi Chou** 's nickname to **kool kid parent**_

**kool kid parent:**

**kool kid parent:** Sigh

 **Mioda Ibuki:** xoxo!!!

 **Mioda Ibuki:** all of your names are boring!!!!!（ ；´Д｀）

 **Hinata Hajime:** plesae dont changw them mioda NO

 **Mioda Ibuki:** (￣ｰ￣)

 _ **Mioda Ibuki** changed the nicknames of 10+ _ _participants_

 **tsun tsun hair ~,~:** Why.

 **tsun tsun hair ~,~:** HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS

 **rawr xd nuzzles pouncez on u ≧◡≦:** ko-chan paid ibuki to!!ヽ(^◇^*)/

 **tsun tsun hair ~,~:** Komaeda I am going to kill you

 **sans ultimate wife:** please do

 **sans ultimate wife:** who is sans

 **rawr xd nuzzles pounces on you** ≧◡≦: hehehe :D

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** Mioda why on earth would you make that your username

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THIS MY USERNAME

 **horny for cars 2006:** LMAOAOA

 **horny for cars 2006:** wait a damn minute

 **mmmmiiiiikaaann:** wwhat

 **mmmmiiiiikaaann:** oh iss this becasue of my ddouble lettter text :(

 **mr ant unapologist:** well thats what you get for killing her PIG FACE

 **mmmmiiiiikaaann:** im sorrry for having a pig fface !!

 **sans ultimate wife:** i'd pipe down if i were you Saionji-san

 **mr ant unapologist:** if you were me i'd kill myself

 **mmmmiiiiikaaann:** ...

 **mmmmiiiiikaaann:** I think I had that covered well enough for you, saionji..

 **cars 2006 simp:** WOAH

 **tsun tsun hair ~,~:** Hey now-

 **sans ultimate wife:** oof

 **mr ant unapologist:** THATS NOT FUNNY YOU COW SHIT

 **mr ant unapologist:** MAHIRUUU CHAN !!!

 **say Click take a Pic १✌˚◡˚✌५ :** What Hiyoko?

 **mr ant unapologist:** LOOK WHAT THE SWINE SAID!!!!

 **say Click take a Pic १✌˚◡˚✌५ :** Oh..

 **say Click take a Pic १✌˚◡˚✌५ :** I can't control what she says y'know

 **say Click take a Pic १✌˚◡˚✌५ :** But that was quite uncalled for, Tsumiki!

 **mmmmiiiiikaaann:** okay,

 **servant half of master/servant kink:** I do not think that is very fair to say, Koizumi. Saionji should stop trying to set Tsumiki off

 **servant half of master/servant kink:**...

_**servant half of master/servant kink** changed reset their nickname_

**Pekoyama Peko:** Absolutely not

 **mr ant unapologist:** YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!

_(mr ant unapologist has gone offline)_

**ultimate baby face!!!!:** WE CAN RESET OUR NICKNAMES

 **rawr xd nuzzles pounces on you ≧◡≦:** NO!! D:<

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST NICKNAMEs IVE EVER GOTTEN

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** AND I SPEAK WITH OWARI ON A NEAR DAILY BASIS

 **nikocado i'm getting fat and i don't know why:** i try my best to ruin your life

 **sans ultimate wife:** i think its working

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** IT IS

 **nikocado i'm getting fat and i don't know why:** good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames are HARD bitch damn


	6. wow nagato komado that was so stupid dont do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are all of these komaeda centric im sorry

_**Naegi Makoto** added themselves to the groupchat through Admin-Override_  
_**Naegi Makoto** added **Mitarai Ryota** to **kind of he/hims  
Naegi Makoto **left **kind of he/hims  
  
**_

**kind of he/hims**  
_3:59pm_  
  


**Souda Kazuichi:** cocaina

 **Mitarai Ryota:** No,, hope

_(komaeda nagito has come online)_

**Komaeda Nagito:** somebody asked me why I hate Junko Enoshima

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** wow

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** nagato komado

 **Souda Kazuichi:** that was so cool

 **Nidai Nekomaru:** CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN

**Komaeda Nagito:**

**Komaeda Nagito:** bruh

 **Souda Kazuichi:** HSAHHA

 **Souda Kazuichi:** ima be honest i did NOT expect yall to get that meme

 **Komaeda Nagito:** what

 **Komaeda Nagito:** i dont know what u guys were talking about somebody really asked me that

 **Kuzuruyu Fuyuhiko:** I

 **Kuzuruyu Fuyuhiko:** who

 **Komaeda Nagito:** Saionji

 **Komaeda Nagito:** i think it wasnt a serious question

 **Hinata Hajime:** clearly not???

 **Komaeda Nagito:** damn no need to be so SNARKY

 **Hinata Hajime:** IM NOT BEING SNARKY

 **Komaeda Nagito:** lying is bad for the soul hinata kun

 **Hinata Hajime:** i am so fed up with you

 **Komaeda Nagito:** then LEAVE and get my beloved kamukura chan

 **Kuzuruyu Fuyuhiko:** it doesn't work like that dingus

 **Komaeda Nagito:** maann i dont know how that shit work

 **Komaeda Nagito:** all i know is that my dearest kura cares about someone like me for whatever reason and hinata hwates mwy gwuts;((((

 **Hinata Hajime:** I do not hate your guts

 **Hinata Hajime:** and stop talking in uwu-speak you closested catboy

 **Komaeda Nagito:** IM NOT A CATBOY

 **Kuzuruyu Fuyuhiko:** Your first message in this chat was literally "meow"

 **Komaeda Nagito:** IM NOT😡A CATBOY🤬🤬🤬👿👹👺💥❗❗

 **Souda Kazuichi:** yea hes right hes a cat boy maid

 **Komaeda Nagito:** IM NOTTT A CATBOYOTBSDHFGBDHSJDH👿👿👿👿👿

 **Komaeda Nagito:** but..............................How offensive mister souda pop beverage drink,,, servants and maids are completely different things

 **Komaeda Nagito:** you uncultured swine waste

 **Komaeda Nagito:** i am sobbing on the floor,,, naught but a raggedy mess,, all because of you,,

**Komaeda Nagito: 😭😭😭**

**Komaeda Nagito:**

**Komaeda Nagito:** ok anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually no im not


	7. 77 patients on the wall, 77 patients

**kind of she/hers**

_12:16pm_

**Saionji Hiyoko:** ok you guys

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** i GOTTA know,,,

 **Owari Akane:** huh

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** What is it?

 **Pekoyama Peko:**?

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** why,,,,,,

 **Tsumiki MIkan:** whhy what

 **Owari Akane:** get on with it im hungry and were not allowed to have our phones at lunch 😡😡

 **Mioda Ibuki:** they treat us like mental hospital patients😣😣😣77

 **Mioda Ibuki:** ibuki did not mean to type 77

 **Owari Akane:** 77

 **Pekoyama Peko:** 77.

 **Nevermind Sonia:** 77!

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** 77

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** 77

 **Mioda Ibuki:** its not even funny plelease!!!!!!

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** GUYS😡😡😡😡

 **Owari Akane:** omg what IS IT WOMAN

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** oh nohtinhg i was just texting to remind you that im the ultimate cute

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** anyways

 **Owari Akane:** i am going to kill you

 **Owari Akane:** but after lunch

 **Owari Akane:** i am hungry as fuck cmon yall

_(owari akane has gone offline)_

**Koizumi Mahiru:** not one of you better make a joke about the program

 **Tsumiki Mikan:** im sorry:(((

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** mhm

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** i still cant believe that pig barf killed me!!!!ugh

_(saionji hiyoko has gone offline)_

_(koizumi mahiru has gone offline)_

**Tsumiki Mikan:** she willl nevr forgive mme:((

_(mioda ibuki has gone offline)_

**Pekoyama Peko:** It is okay, Tsumiki

 **Nevermind Sonia:** They'll forgive you soon, I'm sure!!

_(tsumiki mikan has gone offline)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me typing 77 originally was entirely unintentional PLS


	8. hajime bashing,,,,as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye i accidently fucking published this earlier im so embarrassed
> 
> anyways cue me trying to slowly crawl back through the blurred lines of the very vague 'in-character' territory  
> im trying my best ok,,😔

**major rajor 77s ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ**

_2:11pm_

**daddy anon:** Why

**daddy anon:** Mioda what is this what

**daddy anon:** I preferred my other name far more than this I am not even a daddy

**horny for cars 2006:** DADDY ANON PLSDGSHS

**mr ant unapologist:** LIKE YOU CAN TALK SIR

**tsun tsun hair ~,~:** at least his name is FUNNY

**tsun tsun hair ~,~:** Mine is the worst Komaeda i hate you

**sans ultimate wife:** i hate me too

**tsun tsun hair ~,~:** stop it

**sans ultimate wife:** wha

**sans ultimate wife:** so confusing,,,tsk tsk

**sans ultimate wife:** as expected from a reserve course student i suppose...

****tsun tsun hair ~,~:**** OH MY GOD YOU'RE STILL ON THAT

**tsun tsun hair ~,~:** i LITERALLY have every talent

**sans ultimate wife:** no thats wrong

**nikocado i'm getting fat and i don't know why:** hinata whyd u always scream that shit fr🙄 hurt my ears

**tsun tsun hair ~,~:** bye shut up is today make fun of hajime day

**mr ant unapologist:** we should make that a holiday

**sans ultimate wife:** jabberwock island's very own hinata hajime slander day

**horny for cars 2006:** yes yes absolutely yes

**say Click take a Pic १✌˚◡˚✌५:** I support

**ultimate baby face!!!!:** I second Koizumi

**nikocado i'm getting fat and i don't know why:** same lol

**tsun tsun hair ~,~:** honestly fuck all of u

**sans ultimate wife:** xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a nagito kinnie,,,i love u hajime therefore i love making fun of u as well
> 
> dont take it personally except i hope you take it extremely personally <33


	9. what do you want from me- AH- WHAT DO YOU WANT - PLEASE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz lowkey forgot ab this ngl 😔👉👈

**major rajor 77s ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ**

_4:20pm_

**horny for cars 2006:** one of these days im going to lose my shit fr fr

 **shitmas:** DON'T LOSE YOUR SHIT UNLESS IT'S DOWN A TOILET!!!!!!

 **horny for cars 2006:** NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANTTSHABSK

 **horny for cars 2006:** PLS

 **shitmas:** eat well SHIT WELL

 **shitmas:** EXERCISE WELL

 **shitmas:** SPEAKING OF EXERCISE ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN GETTING LAZY!!! I THINK WE SHOULD DO SOME LAPS AROUND THE ISLANDS TO GET IN SHAPE!!!!!

 **mr ant unapologist:** by laps i think you mean like 58 fucking miles

 **mr ant unapologist:** no offense but your training kills me inside

 **shitmas:** THE PAIN MEANS ITS WOOORRRKIIING!!!!!

 **sans ultimate wife:** if it will bring you hope i will gladly train with you until i eventually collapse from poor health

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** why do you always pull the 'poor health' shit you're literally so active

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** always appearin out of nowhere n shit 🙄🙄

 **sans ultimate wife:** i dont need to tell you anything

_(kamukura izuru has come online)_

**Kamukura Izuru:** No

 **mr ant unapologist:** HEY WHY DIDNT HIS NAME GET CHANGED

 **rawr xd nuzzles pouncez on u ≧◡≦:** ibuki did not want to test scary meter (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **mr ant unapologist:** fair ig

 **sans ultimate wife:** why not 

**Kamukura Izuru:** Because I said no

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** what are you his dad lmao

 **sans ultimate wife:** that's so insensitive my parents are dead

 **ultimate baby face!!!!:** wha

 **sans ultimate wife:** just kidding :)) i don't care

 **Kamukura Izuru:** Stop this

 **horny for cars 2006:** stop this madness

 **say Click take a Pic १✌˚◡˚✌५:** Why are you quoting lovely peaches

 **horny for cars 2006:** WHY DO U KNOW WHO LOVELY PEACHES IS DGHSJD

 **nikocado i'm getting fat and i don't know why:** peaches are just like deformed oranges

 **mr ant unapologist:** pack it up yukizome-sensi

 **nikocado i'm getting fat and i don't know why:** STOPASHXGD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the backstory bs 🙄 zip it babes they don't care 😔


	10. agagaggagaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuku - fuyuhiko  
> guta - gundham  
> hahi - hajime  
> kaso - kaz  
> nako - nagito  
> neni - nekomaru  
> teha- teru  
> rymi - ryota  
> izka - izuru
> 
> yes name changes were absolutely necessary fuck yuou  
> this is just the beginning you will see,,,youll c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID IFUCKING FORGET TO ADD IZ HERE NOOO
> 
> wait did i i dont even remember  
>  when i said i was a nagito kinnie i did not want his mf dementia-amnesia bs to be included in the package thank you very MUCH 🤚🤚

**kind of He/Hims**

_10:11pm_

_**Souda Kazuichi** changed the nicknames of 5+ participants_

**hahi:** what

 **hahi:** Why

 **kaso:** why not

 **hahi:** im not dealing with this shit today

_**hahi** _ _added **Kamukura Izuru** to **kind of He/Hims**_

_**kaso** changed **Kamukura Izuru** 's nickname to **izka**_

_(hahi has gone offline)_

**nako:** What was the point souda

 **nako:** what was the goal

 **fuku:** Was it to catch Sonia?

 **rymi:** no I don't think so

 **neni:** I think his main goal, was to BLOW UP

 **teha:** then act like he dont know nobody 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

 **nako:** i blew him up once

 **nako:** that was fun

 **kaso:** SHUT UP WHY DO I ALWAYS GET HURT WHEN IM AROUND YOU

 **nako:** name once

 **kaso:** ME ALMOST GETTING BLOWN UP???

 **nako:** ok that doesnt count name another

 **kaso:** ME GETTING HIT BY A TRUCK AND SMASHED BETWEEN THE TRUCK AND A VENDING MACHINE?????

 **nako:** ,,,,

 **nako:** fine sorry i guess

 **kaso:** WHAT EVER

_(hahi has come online)_

**nako:** hi welcome back

 **kaso:** what happened i thought ur weird twin was gonna show up

 **hahi:** HES NOT MY WEIRD TWIN

 **nako:** well where is he 🙄

 **hahi:** he said u guys were boring and he didn't want to bother

 **nako:** HE CALLED ME BORING

 **hahi:** idk it was a general statement

 **nako:** ah i see

 **nako:** disappointments all around

 **nako:** streaks dhmu only the real ones know </33

 **fuku:** why do u want him to call u boring??????

 **nako:** because im trash🥶

 **kaso:** fucks sake hinata go deal with your emo catboy bf

 **nako:** IM NOT A FUCKING CATBOYNDGFGSHAJSBDVG HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAYYYYYYIT

 **rymi:** they have so much proof on you komaeda its better to just give up while you can  
  
**nako:** OH MY GODDDD


	11. kaz gets fucking shit-brained and loses literacy privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuku - fuyuhiko  
> guta - gundham  
> hahi - hajime  
> kaso - kaz  
> nako - nagito  
> neni - nekomaru  
> teha- teru  
> rymi - ryota  
> izka - izuru  
> chsa - sagishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know how to not do three-line chapters thanks for asking

**kind of He/Hims**

_9:15am  
_

**rymi:** if we change the chat name we can add Chou right

 **fuku:** why do you want to add Shi

 **rymi:** i feel bad not including them:((

 **kaso:** i mean yea ig

 **kaso:** but what do we cjange it to 😩

 **nako:** cjange😩

 **kaso:** UR NOTFUNBYT

 **nako:** may not be funbyt but at least im funny

 **kaso:** go jump in the ofeam🙄🙄🤨

 **kaso:** OCEAN

 **fuku:** dude whats up with your spelling today lmfao

 **kaso:** QUIET

 **nako:** are you high souda

 **hahi:** WHAT COULD HE EVEN GET HIGH ON

 **nako:** hey dont yell at Me

 **nako:** souda is the one whos highnot me

 **kaso:** IM NOT HIGH

 **fuku:** What the fuck why didn't you tell me Souda I thought we were friends

 **kaso:** I THOUGHT U DIDNT LIKE FREINDSHIP

 **fuku:** yea but when you're high you GOTTA tell me bro

 **kaso:** IM NKT

_**rymi** changed the chat name to **Souda stop getting high its not allowed**_

_**rymi**_ _added **Sagishi Chou** to **Souda stop getting high its not allowed**_

 _**kaso**_ _changed **Sagishi Chou** 's nickname to **chsa**_

 **neni:** HE STILL GOES EVEN IN HIGHNESS

 **kaso:** I AM NKT HIGH YOU IDIOTS

 **chsa:** Souda is high?

 **kaso:** NO OMF

 **chsa:** What could one even get high with on this island?

 **hahi:** RIGHT THATS WHAT IM SAYIN

 **nako:** Perhaps you directly asked Hagakure from the foundation to send you over some with the last shipment order?

 **nako:** cause you now have a phone to do so

 **nako:** am i right souda?

 **kaso:** wait thats smart

 **teha:** 😟📸

 **hahi:** nice going Komaeda you just gave him a new plan

 **nako:** WAIT NO IM AORRY PLS HINaTA KUN

**hahi: 👨🦯**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue me slowly,,,SLOWLY trying to veer back into the (faded) lines of the 'in-character' territory


End file.
